Kerajaan Nero dan Kerajaan Neru
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Tanpa diketahui, ternyata raja Nero menyukai ratu Neru dan menyimpan perasaannya bertahun-tahun. Sebuah misi cinta di lemparkan kepada 12 ksatria kerajaan yang bersedia membantu raja Nero dalam mencapai cintanya. Karakter pemeran ksatria (Eh?): Len, Rin, Lenka, Rinto, Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Mikuo, Gumiya, Gumi, Luka & Gakupo!/Chapter 9 of 9/RnR?/COMPLETED!
1. Raja Nero

Konnichiwa, minna! ^^ Berjumpa lagi dengan author yang goblok ini :D Sebenarnya ini fanfic lama, fanficku dari fandom Harvest Moon yang ke pertama. Jadi, mungkin agak gaje ceritanya dan berbau Harvest Moon ^^ RnR, ne~! ^^

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**Kerajaan Nero dan Kerajaan Neru © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

* * *

**Nero** **POV**

Pada suatu hari, di sebuah kota, hiduplah sebuah kerajaan dengan raja yang sudah lumayan tua. Dia tak memiliki istri jadi dia tak memiliki anak maupun cucu (Author: Ya iyalah!), namun dia memiliki banyak orang yang selalu baik kepadanya. Terlebih, ia punya banyak penjaga istana yang selalu menghargai raja itu dan nama raja itu adalah Akita Nero.

"Pelayan, ambilkan anggur untukku di Hatsune's Winery" pintaku pada pelayanku untuk mengambil sebotol anggur.

"Baik, yang mulia" pelayan itu pergi dan mengambil anggur.

'Hahh…, andaikan saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya' kataku dalam hati.

"Ini, yang mulia" pelayan itu memberikan sebotol anggur dan sebuah gelas padaku, pelayanku langsung menuangkan anggurku ke dalam gelas.

"Apa yang sedang di lakukan para ksatria di luar?" tanyaku pada pelayan lainnya.

"Mereka sedang berlatih, yang mulia raja" Ted memberitahukan itu kepadaku, rasanya mungkin lebih baik kalau aku melihat mereka berlatih.

Itu mungkin lebih baik, segera aku menuju ke sebuah lapangan di dalam istana, tempat di mana biasanya orang selalu berlatih atau mungkin bisa ku bilang tempat latihan para ksatria dan murid junior lainnya. Aku seperti memberikan tanahku kepada orang lain saja, huh!

* * *

Di lapangan tidak hanya murid atau ksatria saja yang berlatih, ada juga yang melatih mereka terutama jenderal Piko, orang yang bisa ku ajak bicara.

"Hai, jenderal Piko. Apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" tanyaku pada Piko sekaligus menyapanya juga.

"Oh, yang mulia raja. Hamba sedang melihat latihan keras para ksatria" jawab Piko.

"Sekarang latihan seperti apa?" aku bertanya pada Piko lagi sambil melihat para ksatria yang sedang berlatih.

"Latihan sekarang adalah mencoba bertarung antara ksatria dengan ksatria lain, supaya mereka bisa menghadapi situasi apapun ketika bertarung" jawab Piko.

Jenderal Piko memang selalu bisa di andalkan kalau soal latihan.

"Siapa saja yang sedang latihan seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi (Author: Nero kepo banget).

"Len, Rin, Lenka, Rinto, Gumiya, Gumi, Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, Meiko, Luka dan Gakupo" jawab Piko panjang-panjang sampai mulutnya berbusa (?).

"Ohh... Seandainya mereka bisa lebih pintar" kataku yang pengen di komentari oleh Piko (Kayak facebook aja...).

"Iya, ya" Piko mengiya-iyakan perkataanku. Aku tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide untuk bisa membuat mereka lebih pintar (?), tapi bukan dalam hal pertarungan.

"AHA! Aku punya ide yang cukup cemerlang, Piko" kataku mau memberi tahu ide yang ku dapatkan.

"Memang apa yang akan dilakukan yang mulia raja untuk mereka?" tanya Piko.

"Kita kirim mereka ke sunshine island (A/N: Ingat, hanya fiksi dari fandom Harvest Moon), bagaimana menurutmu?" ujarku.

"Hmm... Tapi yang mulia raja, bukankah pulau itu terlalu jauh?" ucap Piko.

"Yang penting kan pintar, sekarang suruh mereka berhenti dan berkemas, cepat!" suruhku cepat pada Piko.

"Ah, baiklah, yang mulia raja" ucap Piko mengangguk.

**Piko POV**

Yang mulia raja menyuruhku untuk menyuruh para ksatria latihan di sunshine island, padahal menurutku masih jauh untuk mereka berlatih di tempat seperti itu. Terpaksa aku harus menyuruh mereka berhenti dan berkemas, setidaknya aku masih bisa berhubungan dengan mereka lewat surat.

"_Minna_, berhenti cepat! Latihan untuk hari ini selesai!" ucapku.

"Hah? Kenapa berhenti? Bukankah harus sampai sore?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut biru, Kaito.

"Hari ini kita sudahi latihannya. Sekarang, cepat kalian kemas semua barang-barang kalian!" tegasku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

**Normal POV**

"Wah! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Len bingung.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba jenderal Piko menyuruh kita mengemasi barang-barang kita" jawab Luka.

"Tadi aku lihat jenderal Piko dan yang mulia raja sedang berbicara" kata Rin.

"Jangan-jangan kita di usir dari sini" kata Kaito langsung cemas.

"Ahh... Kaito, jangan berpikir begitu, dong! Aku yakin yang mulia raja sama sekali tidak mengusir kita, kok" kata Meiko penuh percaya diri.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kemas dulu barang-barang kita, mungkin ada tugas" kata Gumi menenangkan yang lain.

"Ya sudah, deh" kata Rinto langsung pergi. Yang lain jadi ikut-ikutan, deh.

**Nero POV**

Aku memang sudah merencanakan semuanya, aku sengaja menyuruh para ksatria, aku menyuruh mereka bukan karena latihan, tapi karena suatu tugas yang menurutku bisa mereka lakukan, aku yakin mereka sudah selesai berkemas, saatnya memanggil mereka.

"Oliver, cepat suruh para ksatria datang kemari" suruhku pada Oliver.

"Baik, yang mulia" kata Oliver.

**Oliver POV**

Cih! dasar raja pemalas, seenaknya saja dia nyuruh-nyuruh orang. Awas kalau entar aku yang jadi raja, aku suruh kamu bersihin kaki aku! Aku mulai ke kamar para ksatria, mengetuk pintu mereka dan menyuruh mereka keluar. Mereka keluar pertanda kalau mereka sudah siap.

"Kalian di panggil oleh yang mulia raja, sana cepat pergi!" suruhku pada mereka.

Mereka langsung lari begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun padaku.

"Dasar anak-anak songong!" ucapku.

**Normal POV**

"Hahh... Untung kita cepat-cepat lari" kata Mikuo yang terengah-engah di sertai anggukan yang lain.

"Kalau tidak, masih banyak tantangan yang harus kita hadapi dengan Oliver-_sensei_ yang galak itu" kata Luka.

Benar, Oliver adalah guru memasak yang sangat hebat. Sayangnya, dia memiliki sifat yang tidak sopan dan tidak disenangi.

"_Demo_, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Gumi cemas.

"_Doushita no_, Gumi?" tanya Lenka.

"Bukankah kata Oliver-_sensei_, kita di panggil oleh yang mulia raja?" ucap Gumi.

"Wah, iya. Benar juga kata Gumi" kata Gakupo yang langsung teringat akan pesan jenderal Piko.

"Sudah, ah. Kalian takut sekali, sih! Sudah, ayo cepat!" kata Meiko menyuruh yang lain cepat.

**To Be Continued**

Ok, chapter 1 selesai

Memang pendek chapter-chapternya

Hanya sampai 9 chapter, fanfic ini tamat ._.

Review, ne! ^^


	2. Tugas Untuk Ksatria

Moshi-moshi! ^^ Chapter 2 tiba~ Gomen ne kalau ceritanya gaje dari chapter 1. Ok, silahkan dibaca~

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**Kerajaan Nero dan Kerajaan Neru © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

* * *

**Nero POV**

Aku memanggil para ksatria untuk kasih tau tugasnya apa. Tak lama mereka sudah tiba di hadapanku, sementara itu kusuruh para pelayan dan penjagaku keluar.

"Hmm... Apa semua sudah lengkap?" tanyaku sambil mengecek pulsa (?).

"Nggak tau, yang mulia" jawab Kaito dengan bodohnya.

"Pakai hitungan saja, dari kau!" kataku menunjuk ke Len.

"1" kata Len.

"2" kata Rin.

"3" kata Miku.

"4" kata Mikuo.

"5" kata Gumiya.

"6" kata Gumi.

"7" kata Meiko.

"8" kata Kaito.

"9" kata Rinto.

"10" kata Lenka.

"11" kata Luka.

"12" kata Gakupo.

"Hmm... Bagus, aku menyuruh kalian karna suatu tugas" kataku mulai serius.

"Ada tugas apa, yang mulia raja?" tanya Kaito.

"Begini, sebenarnya ini tugas tentang..."

"Tentang apa, yang mulia?"

"Tentang..."

"Tentang apa, yang mulia?"

"Tentang..."

"Tentang apa, yang mulia?"

"WOI! DIAM DULU BISA GA, SIH?!" bentakku.

"Wahh! _Gomen_, yang mulia!" kata mereka semua serempak.

"Begini, ini mungkin bagi kalian berat, anggap saja tugas ini juga latihan" kataku.

"Baik, yang mulia" kata semuanya kompak.

"Aku ingin kalian menyampaikan pesan kepada ratu Neru yang ada di Sunshine Island bahwa sebenarnya aku... menyukainya" kataku yang kemudian langsung _blushing_.

**GLEGGAARRRRR!**

Semua para ksatria kaget dan langsung membatu setelah mendengar tugas apa yang kuberikan pada mereka, 'Dasar ksatria kejam. Mereka bisa pacaran, tapi kenapa aku nggak?' omelku dalam hati.

Aku segera membentak mereka karna emosiku yang cukup tinggi.

"WOI! EMANG TUGASNYA SUSAH APA?!" bentakku meledak-ledak kayak gunung meletus (?).

**Normal POV**

"WOI! EMANG TUGASNYA SUSAH APA?!" bentak Nero yang meledak-ledak kayak gunung meletus (?).

"Ehh..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Nero.

"Yang mulia raja! Yang mulia raja!" panggil seseorang.

"Masuk!" pinta Nero yang menyuruh pelayannya masuk.

"Yang mulia, kapal menuju Sunshine Island sudah tiba" kata pelayan Nero.

"Iya, sebentar lagi. Sana keluar cepat" kata Nero sambil menyuruh pelayannya pergi lagi.

"Jadi... Maksudnya kami harus menyatukan cinta yang mulia raja dengan ratu Neru?" tanya Len.

"Iya, jadi kalian mengerti kan?" tanya Nero.

"Kami mengerti, yang mulia" jawab para ksatria yang langsung pergi ke pelabuhan.

'_Padahal raja Nero sudah berumur 34 tahun, masih saja nyari cinta_' pikir para ksatria.

* * *

Len dan lainnya pun pergi ke pelabuhan, di jalan mereka sedang memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di Sunshine Island nanti.

"Eh, bagaimana, nih? Masa' yang mulia raja kasih tugas kaya gini" kata Rin sedikit kesal.

"Iya, ada-ada aja, ya? Raja Nero jatuh cinta sama ratu Neru" kata Miku.

"Mau gimana lagi, habis ini perintah raja" kata Mikuo yang putus asa.

"Tapi, kok raja Nero bisa tau tentang ratu Neru dari Sunshine Island, ya?" tanya Gumi heran.

"Mungkin saja sahabat lama, iya kan?" ujar Gakupo yang di sambut anggukan dari yang lain.

"Semoga tugas ini bisa kita selesaikan secepatnya" kata Rin berharap.

"Iya" kata mereka semua serempak.

**To Be Continued**

Moshi-moshi! Chapter 2-nya gimana? Gaje, ya?

Hehehe, gomen ne, authornya gaje pasti ceritanya gaje~ #bangga

Ok, review ne!


	3. Sunshine Island

Konnichiwa, minna! Gomen kalau ceritanya nge-enekin readers. Tapi author mau tetap melanjutkan cerita ini sampai tamat XD Silahkan dibaca~

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**Kerajaan Nero dan Kerajaan Neru © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Para ksatria telah berangkat ke Sunshine Island, mereka akan tiba kira-kira pukul 3:40 PM.

"Hahhh... Siap-siap saja aku" kata Rin dengan muka malas.

"Mungkin yang mulia raja menganggap tugas ini mudah, tapi bagi kita susah" kata Gakupo.

"Iya, kenapa raja tak menyatakan perasaannya dari dulu? Padahal kalau raja menyatakannya kita tak akan kesusahan seperti ini" kata Meiko.

"Sudah begitu, raja sendiri pun sudah tua" kata Rinto.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan banyak mengeluh, kita coba saja dahulu" kata Len.

"Lihat itu! Kita sebentar lagi sampai di Sunshine Island!" kata Lenka sambil menunjuk ke depan.

"Siap-siap..." kata Gumi.

* * *

**-Sunshine Island-**

"Wahh... Di sini tempatnya lumayan bagus" puji Luka kagum akan keindahan disini.

"Iya, tapi kita mau tinggal dimana?" tanya Rin.

"Hari mulai gelap" kata Miku.

"Untuk sementara, kita harus cari penginapan di sekitar sini" kata Gumiya.

"Oke" jawab yang lain.

Mereka mencari penginapan di pulau itu, tapi tak tertemukan juga penginapan di pulau itu. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat sebuah rumah besar yang menyala-nyala.

"Teman-teman, mungkin itu penginapan! Kita ke sana yuk!" ajak Len.

"Ayo!" kata yang lain.

Mereka memasuki suatu rumah yang cukup besar, mereka melihat banyak orang di dalam.

"Permisi" kata Len.

"_Gomen_, kami mau bertanya" kata Rin ke seorang kakek.

"Ah, ya? Ada apa?" tanya kakek itu berbalik.

"Apakah di sekitar sini ada penginapan?" tanya Rin.

"Ohhh... Di sinilah penginapannya. Disini ramai karena ada yang sedang berulang tahun" jawab kakek itu.

"Kami bisa menginap di sini kan?" tanya Claire

"Oh, tentu saja. Silahkan" kata kakek itu mempersilahkan.

Kemudian kakek itu memberi kunci kamar kepada para ksatria itu. Para ksatria itu pun segera ke atas, mereka mulai beristirahat.

* * *

Di pagi hari para ksatria telah bangun, mereka mandi dan sarapan, hari ini mereka akan mencoba melakukan tugas yang di berikan raja Nero.

"Ahhh... _Ohayou_, _minna_" kata Len yang telah bangun.

"_Ohayou_" balas para perempuan.

Semalam adalah kejadian yang tak akan pernah mau mereka ingat lagi, semalam karna para ksatria tak menanyakan kalau mereka harus tidur di kamar yang mana, jadi terpaksa mereka sekamar, karna ada ksatria laki-laki, para ksatria perempuan menyuruh mereka tidur di bawah, sangat tidak nyenyak bagi para laki-laki untuk tidur. Inilah kejadian yang sekarang mampu membuat ksatria laki-laki takut pada perempuan (Author: Awas, entar kalau udah nikah jadi suami takut istri, lho!).

"Ayo, lebih baik kita berkeliling dulu" ajak Lenka.

"Iya, bagus untuk kesehatan" kata Gumi.

"_Demo_..."

"Ada apa denganmu, Mikuo?" tanya Miku cemas.

"Tapi, bukannya kita harus berkenalan dengan orang-orang di sini juga?" ujar Mikuo.

"Justru karena itu aku mengajak kalian berkeliling!" kata Lenka pada Mikuo.

"Jadi kita berkeliling sambil mengunjungi rumah orang lain?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja" jawab Rinto singkat.

Akhirnya para ksatria memutuskan untuk berkeliling terlebih dahulu, mereka juga berkenalan dengan penduduk yang butuh waktu setengah hari untuk berkenalan dengan penduduk desa, mereka pun pulang ke penginapan.

**To Be Continued**

Ok! Chapter gaje ini akhirnya dipublish juga

Review chapter ini ne! ^^


	4. Mencari Pekerjaan

Moshi-moshi, minna! Ogenki desuka? Update chapter dipercepat karena pendek-pendek (=w=). Berarti entar cepat tamat, ya? Oke, silahkan dibaca chapter gaje ini!

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**Kerajaan Nero dan Kerajaan Neru © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pagi ini adalah pagi kedua para ksatria di Sunshine Island, hari ini mereka akan mencari pekerjaan terlebih dahulu. Mereka kemungkinan akan menetap lebih lama di tempat ini, sebab raja tak memerintah mereka untuk pulang sebelum tugasnya selesai, mereka kemudian mulai pergi dari penginapan dan segera mencari pekerjaan.

"Eh, mau kerja di mana nih kita?" tanya Len.

"Tidak tau" jawab Kaito.

"Kita coba saja semua pekerjaan yang ada di desa ini" jawab Lenka.

"Memang kita sudah berkenalan dengan penduduk desa ini, tapi kita tak akan tahu pekerjaan apa yang biasa mereka lakukan" kata Rin.

"AHA! Aku punya ide!" kata Gakupo yang mendapat sebuah ide

"Hah? Apa, apa?" tanya Miku yang pengen tau.

"Begini, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi rumah kakek Kiyoteru (Kiyoteru: Author tega banget ngubah aku jadi kakek-kakek! *nangis dipojokan*)?" usul Gakupo.

"Hmm... Benar juga, ya?" kata Gumiya mengiya-iyakan ide Gakupo.

"Kan kakek Kiyoteru tau semua keadaan yang ada di desa ini, jadi bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" ujar Gakupo.

"Oke, deh, Gakupo. Idemu bagus juga" kata Rin.

"Hehehehe, aku memang ksatria yang bisa di andalkan" kata Gakupo pede.

"Huuu...!" semua langsung menyoraki Gakupo yang terlalu pede itu.

"Jahatnya kalian..." kata Gakupo yang langsung ngambek di pojokan (?) dan di langsung sambut tawaan oleh yang lain.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke sana sekarang" ajak Miku.

"Ayo!" balas yang lain.

* * *

**Kiyoteru POV**

**Tok! tok! tok!**

"Hmm... Siapa?" tanyaku menuju ke pintu rumahku.

"Ini kami, para ksatria yang tadi pagi"

"Ohh... Tunggu sebentar" kata Kiyoreru sambil membuka pintu.

Semua langsung masuk sambil memberi salam.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Kami ingin mencari pekerjaan, kek" jawab Len.

"Hah? Pekerjaan?" ulangku.

"Iya, kek. Kami mau mencari pekerjaan, kalau tidak kami bisa-bisa disiksa sama pemilik penginapan. Apa kakek bisa membantu kami?" tanya Gakupo.

"Hmm... Ah! Aku tau!" kataku.

"Hah! Benarkah kakek tau?" tanya Rin.

"Iya, kakek tau kalian harus bekerja apa!" jawabku.

"Apa yang harus kami kerjakan?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Berkebun" jawabku singkat.

"_Nani_?" tanya mereka lagi.

"Berkebun" jawabku lagi.

"KaᅳKami harus berkebun?" tanya Rin.

"Iya, kalau kalian berkebun, kalian bisa mendapatkan uang" kataku.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Meiko.

"Berkebun juga kami ga pernah. Masa' ksatria keren-keren gini mesti berkebun, sih" kata Kaito sombong.

"Kalian mau nggak?!" tanyaku tegas.

"Eh, iya, deh. Iya" jawab Len.

"Tapi kan, kami tidak punya uang. Bagaimana kami bisa membeli perkebunan?" tanya Kaito.

"Kebun yang ada di sini gratis, kalian bisa mengambil ahli kebun itu" jawabku.

"Wah! Benarkah?!" tanya Miku tak percaya.

"Iya, benar. Asalkan kalian mau mengurusi perkebunan itu di sini" kataku.

Semua mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Oke, ayo ikut aku ke perkebunannya" kataku mengajak mereka sekarang.

"Iya!" kata mereka semangat.

**To Be Continued**

Selesai sudah chapter 4

Kira-kira gimana ya ksatria jadi peternak?

Hohoho~ Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!

Review, ne :D


	5. Vocaloid Farm

Holaho! (?) Berjumpa lagi dengan author yang goblok ini dichapter 5! XD Gimana ya kelanjutan cerita chapter lalu? Ok, silahkan dibaca!

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**Kerajaan Nero dan Kerajaan Neru © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Para ksatria bersama kakek Kiyoteru, pergi ke sebuah perkebunan yang terbengkalai, kotor dan banyak serangga-serangga.

"Mulai sekarang kalian akan tinggal di perkebunan ini" kata Kiyoteru.

"Uhh... Kebun ini bau dan kotor" keluh Rinto.

"Hahahaha, iyalah, namanya juga perkebunan" kata Kiyoteru santai sambil tertawa.

"Hahh... Mau bagaimana lagi. Baiklah, kek, kami akan mengurusi perkebunan ini" kata Len mengalah.

"Bagus, bagus. Sekarang hal pertama, kalian harus memberi nama perkebunan ini" kata Kiyoteru.

"Mmm... Bagaimana kalau Vocaloid Farm?" usul Rin.

"Hmm... Namanya bagus juga, aku setuju" kata Len.

"Iya, aku juga setuju!" kata Miku.

"Oke, oke. Semua setuju namanya Vocaloid Farm?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Iya!" jawab semua serempak.

"Oke, hal kedua, ganti baju kalian" kata Kiyoteru.

Tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran hentai di kepala Gakupo.

"Hah? Ganti baju?" tanya Lenka.

"Iya, kalian harus ganti baju. Jangan pakai baju seperti itu" jawab Kiyoteru.

"Tapi, kami tak punya baju untuk berkebun. Yang kami punya hanyalah baju ksatria saja" kata Lenka yang menunjukan bajunya yang warnanya keperak-perakan.

"Hmm... Ah! Tunggu sebentar di sini" kakek Kiyoteru meninggalkan para ksatria di perkebunan ini.

"Perkebunannya, apa kita bisa mengurusnya ya?" tanya Gumi.

"Tenang, kita kan bekerja bersama, juga diajari kakek Kiyoteru" jawab Len.

Lama-kelamaan, mereka mulai bawel dengan perkebunan ini, ada yang ngeluh, ada yang menenangkan, sungguh repot. Sementara itu juga Kiyoteru masih belum kembali, sehingga terjadi lagi keluhan-keluhan.

"Kakek Kiyoteru lama amat sih!" keluh Rin.

"Iya. Lama-lama, kita bakal jadi stick panggang, nih" kata Miku.

"Iya, aku udah ga kuat lagi, aku udah kepanasan" kata Mikuo yang mulai menyerah.

"Entar aku bakal jadi stick, dah..." kata Len sedikit ketakutan.

"Lebay amat kau, Len" kata Gakupo sambil nepok-nepok punggung Len.

"Gakupo, kamu mah enak. Warnamu udah hitam kayak gitu" kata Len.

"_What_?! Aku ga hitam!" kata Gakupo yang langsung jauhin teman-temannya dan menangis (?).

"Dasar alay" kata Luka.

"Hei, lihat itu kakek Kiyoteru!" kata Gumi.

**Kiyoteru POV**

Aku segera menuju ke Vocaloid Farm sambil membawa beberapa baju. Aku melihat mereka dengan tampang yang buruk, wajar saja, itu juga karna aku harus mencari-cari baju buat mereka sampai berjam-jam.

"Halo, anak-anak" sapaku kayak seorang guru.

"Haii..." balas Len yang lemas.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Kok masih nanya sihhh...?" tanya Miku yang hendak pengen marah, namun tak bisa.

"Ehhh...?" aku bingung dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, mereka terbaring, jadi aku mengambil seember air dan menyiramnya ke mereka.

**BRUSHH!**

"Ahhh... Sejuknya..." kata mereka kompak setelah ku siram pakai air. Jadi seperti ikan atau bunga (?) saja.

"Oi! Bangun!" seruku dan mereka langsung bangun.

"Karena baju kalian semua basah, gantilah pakaian kalian dengan pakaian yang kubawa ini" kataku sambil memberikan mereka baju yang kubawa.

"Iya, kek" kata semuanya.

"Oh iya, yang perempuan ganti saja di rumah kakek. Yang laki-laki ganti di gudang saja, ya.." kataku santai.

"WTH?!"

"UDAH, JANGAN MENGELUH LAGI! SANA CEPAT GANTI BAJU!" bentakku.

**Normal POV**

Semua ksatria memakai baju mereka masing-masing, ada yang pakai baju panjang, berlengan pendek dan tak berlengan.

Len memakai baju _overall_ berwarna biru dan berlengan putih juga sapu tangan merah di lehernya. Rin memakai baju _overall_ yang berwarna biru juga, tapi lengannya berwarna merah putih (Indonesia raya, merdeka, merdeka... Author: Lah, kok jadi nyanyi-nyanyi?). Miku memakai _overall_ biru dengan lengan pendek berwarna kuning (Author: De-el-el-lah! Author males jelasin. Cari saja, baju Harvest Moon BTN =w=). Setelah semua selesai ganti pakaian, mereka keluar, menunjukkan pakaian ideal mereka (?).

"Waw, kalian sangat bagus memakai pakaian itu" puji Kiyoteru.

"Hehehe, _arigatou_" kata Miku.

"Kiyoteru, ini pakaian dari mana?" tanya Gumiya yang memakai baju dokter (WTH?).

"Hehehe... Gomen, Gumiya. Kamu harus pakai pakaian kayak gitu, habis udah ga ada lagi kayak yang lain. Lagi pula kamu punya pasangan, kok" kata Kiyoteru sambil menunjuk ke Gumi yang memakai baju perawat. Langsung saja Gumi mukanya memerah kayak tomat.

"Memang kakek pernah jadi dokter?" tanya Gumiya.

"Nggak, sih.. Itu baju pemberian keponakan yang pernah jadi dokter dulu..." jawab Kiyoteru.

**GUBRAKK!**

"Jadi, sekarang apa lagi yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Rin.

"Ini hal terakhir, aku akan memberi tau cara kalian berkebun besok pagi dan jangan lupa bersihkan kebun ini. Jika ada yang kurang panggil aku, oke?" ujar Kiyoteru.

"Baik, kek" kata semua serempak.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu ya?" kata Kiyoteru meninggalkan tempat itu.

**To Be Continued**

Ok, kayaknya chapter ini gaje banget, ya (=w=)

Gumiya: Lebih dari gaje! Kenapa peternak mesti pakai baju dokter coba?

Hanya tambahan! Ok, silahkan review~


	6. Ratu Neru

Yo! Kita bertemu lagi! ^^ Sedihnya chapter sebelumnya ga ada yang review... *ngambek di pojokan* Ah, seharusnya author tegar! Kan yang buat author, sudah pasti ceritanya berantakan. Ok, silahkan dibaca!

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**Kerajaan Nero dan Kerajaan Neru © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama para ksatria mengurusi perkebunan, meski di dalam rumah belum di perbesar, namun mereka masih bisa tidur nyenyak. Mereka bangun lebih pagi karena ajakan kakek Kiyoteru yang menyuruh mereka bangun pagi-pagi.

Selesai mandi dan sarapan mereka keluar dan mengelilingi perkebunan itu, tak lama kemudian Taro datang bersama orang yang berbadan besar, amat mengerikan bagi para ksatria itu.

"_Ohayou_, _minna_!" sapa Kiyoteru.

"_OᅳOᅳOhayou_..." balas mereka ketakutan.

"Kenapa kalian? Ayo kesini" ajak Kiyoteru.

"_HaᅳHai_.." kata mereka ketakutan.

"Nah, _minna_, perkenalkan ini Leon. Dia adalah tukang kayu, kalian pasti belum bertemu dengannya" tebak Kiyoteru.

"IᅳIya, meᅳmemang benar" kata Rin.

"Hehehe, pasti kalian takut kepadaku. Tenang saja, aku sama sekali tak akan membunuh kalian" kata Leon.

"Kalian tak bertemu dengannya karena beberapa hari yang lalu dia pergi ke Forget-Me-Not Valley" jelas Kiyoteru.

"Ah... Iya" kata mereka yang sudah tidak ketakutan lagi.

"Aku datang ke sini, karena ku dengar dari Kiyoteru, ada orang baru di perkebunan yang terbengkalai ini" jelas Leon.

"Iya, itu memang benar" kata Miku.

"Aku memanggil Leon ke perkebunan ini bukan hanya untuk berkenalan, tapi karena kalian akan menetap di perkebunan ini, Leon akan memperbaiki rumah dan peternakan kalian agar tidak rusak lagi, jadi bersabarlah" jelas Kiyoteru sampai suaranya habis (?).

"_Hai_!" kata mereka kompak.

"Oke, aku akan mulai bekerja" kata Leon.

"Sekarang ikut aku, mari ke perkebunanku dan akan ku ajari kalian cara berkebun dengan baik" kata Taro mengajak para ksatria ke perkebunannya.

* * *

"Ini perkebunanku" kata Kiyoteru.

"Ohhh... Jadi ini" ujar Kaito.

"Di sini sangat berbeda dari perkebunan kita, yang banyak sekali rumput liar" kata Meiko.

"Nah, itulah yang akan ku ajarkan pada kalian, kalian siap?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Siap!" jawab semua kompak.

Kiyoteru mengajarkan cara berkebun yang baik pada dari menanam, membersihkan rumput liar, menyiram tanaman, dll. Ketika sudah tepat pukul 15:00 PM, para ksatria itu pulang ke tempat mereka.

* * *

Para ksatria tiba di perkebunan mereka, tiba-tiba mereka melihat Leon yang keluar dari dalam kandang sapi.

"Ohh... Kalian sudah selesai berlatih?" tanya Leon pada para ksatria.

"Iya, kami sudah selesai" jawab Rinto.

"Oh iya, aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku, rumah kalian sudah ku perluas sedikit agar muat untuk kalian semua" kata Leon.

"Oke, _arigatou_, Leon" kata Len berterima kasih.

"_Douitashimashite_" balas Leon yang kemudian pergi.

Tiba-tiba Kiyoteru datang lagi bersama orang lain, dia sudah nenek-nenek, Kiyoteru juga membawa kuda dan seekor anjing.

"Ohh... Jadi itu orang baru yang menetap di perkebunan ini?" tanya seorang nenek itu.

"Benar, yang mulia" jawab Kiyoteru.

'_Apa? Yang mulia? Apa jangan-jangan itu ratu Neru yang di sukai oleh raja Nero?_' tanya para ksatria dalam hati.

"Halo, kalian pasti tak tau aku. Aku adalah ratu yang menguasai daerah di sekitar sini, namaku Neru" kata nenek itu memperkenalkan diri.

"APAA?!" teriak para ksatria itu kaget.

"HEI! TIDAK SOPAN SEPERTI ITU KEPADA RATU NERU, TAU!" bentak Kiyoteru.

"Sudahlah, Kiyoteru. Tidak apa-apa, namanya juga berkenalan dengan ratu, iyakan?" ujar ratu Neru.

"Iya, itu benar yang mulia ratu Ellen" jawab para ksatria sambil berlutut secara tiba-tiba.

"Sudah, jangan berlutut kepadaku" kata ratu Neru.

"Oh, iya, Len dan lainnya, aku lupa memberikan anjing ini kepada kalian juga kuda ini, hewan ini adalah sebagian dari peternakan juga" kata Kiyoteru memberikan kuda dan anjingnya.

"Oke, arigatou, Kiyoteru ojii-san" kata Len pura-pura sopan.

"KYAA! _Kawaii_~" kata Lenka yang sangat suka anjing.

"Oi! Jangan lupa perkenalkan nama kalian kepada ratu" kata Kiyoteru tegas.

"_HaᅳHai_, Kiyoteru ojii-san" kata para ksatria pura-pura sopan juga.

"_Boku wa_ Len _desu_" kata Len memperkenalkan diri.

"_Watashi wa_ Rin _desu_!" kata Rin.

"Miku _desu_! Miku _desu_!" kata Miku.

"_Ore wa_.. Mikuo..." kata Mikuo.

"Gumiya" kata Gumiya dingin.

"Gumi _desu_!" kata Gumi.

"_Watashi wa_ Meiko _desu_" kata Meiko.

"_Ore_ _wa_ Kaito _aisu desu_!" kata Kaito dengan _baka_-nya.

"Rinto" kata Rinto.

"Lenka _desu_!" kata Lenka.

"_Watashi_ Luka _desu_" kata Luka.

"Gakupo, yang mulia.." kata Gakupo.

"Oke, _arigatou_ atas perkenalannya. Kiyoteru, _gomen_ aku tak bisa lama-lama disini, aku ada urusan di istana, jadi aku pergi dulu" pamit Neru.

"Iya, sampai jumpa ratu Neru" kata semua.

"Nah, sekarang beri nama kuda dan anjing kalian" lanjut Kiyoteru setelah ratu Neru pergi.

"Yang kuda Horvoca, yang anjingᅳ"

"Vocainu!" seru Lenka bersemangat.

"Kami sudah memikirkan namanya, setelah kau memberikan kuda dan anjingnya pada kami" kata Rin.

"Hm... Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, mau tidur" kata Kiyoteru langsung pergi.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita tidur" ajak Kaito.

Tiba-tiba semua terdiam sejenak. Kaito langsung bingung sesaat dan kemudian, ia pun menyadari perkataannya barusan. Sedangkan Gakupo, ia langsung berpikiran hentai dan langsung mendapatkan tinjuan 'kasih sayang' dari Luka.

"Oke... Aku bingung sekarang" kata Len.

"Malah Kiyoteru sudah pergi..." kata Miku.

"Pikirkan di dalam rumah saja dulu, disini sudah dingin" usul Mikuo.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah baru mereka.

**To Be Continued**

Uhh...! Gaje banget, ya?

_Gomennasai_, _minna_!

Review?


	7. Utauloid Goddess

Nee, minna! Akhirnya bisa update chapter 7~ Ga ada yang mau baca fanfic gaje ini (=w=) Biarlah! Kan aku sudah berjanji akan menamatkannya :D

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**Kerajaan Nero dan Kerajaan Neru © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

Hari ini, para ksatria yang sekarang menjadi peternak baru di Sunshine Island, akan memulai pekerjaan mereka, dimulai dari menanam biji setelah di beli, menyiram tanaman, memberi makan anjing dan kuda, melatih anjing. Dan semua pekerjaan itu pun akhirnya selesai.

"Haaahhhh... Akhirnya selesai juga" kata Len lelah.

"Iya. Nah, aku mau buat jus dulu, ya" kata Miku mau pergi.

"Eh, _chotto matte_, Miku!" kata Rin mencegat.

"_Doushita no_, Rin?" Miku bingung kenapa Rin mencegatnya.

"Kita kan tak punya dapur" kata Rin mengingatkan Miku kalau mereka tak memiliki dapur.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa. _Arigatou_, Claire, sudah mengingatkanku" kata Miku berterima kasih.

"_Douitashimashite_" kata Rin senang bisa mengingatkan Miku (Author: Apa spesialnya? =='a)

"Lalu kita mau minum apa, nih?" tanya Rinto.

"Kita... pergi ke kolam yang ada di daerah sini saja. Siapa tau ada air segar" Saran Lenka.

"Benar juga, kolam yang ada di daerah ini pasti sejuk" kata Kaito setuju.

"Oke! Kita pergi ke sana!" kata Miku semangat.

Mereka pun pergi ke kolam yang ada di daerah sini, mereka melewati padang bunga, sungai dan menyeberangi jembatan kematian (?).

"Ah! Itu dia!" kata Meiko menemukannya.

Mereka langsung balapan seperti Doong doong ke kolam itu (?). Dan sesampainya disana, mereka melihat air itu bersih dan jernih, lalu meminumnya.

"Wah... Airnya sejuk" kata Rin setelah meminum airnya.

"Iya, ya. Pas untuk cuaca panas seperti ini" kata Kaito.

Mereka meminum air yang ada di situ sampai puas, tapi bukan berarti air dalam kolam itu habis. Secara tak sengaja Rin menjatuhkan setangkai bunga, bunga itu masuk ke dalam kolam tersebut. Tiba-tiba, tanpa di ketahui, muncul seorang peri dari dalam kolam itu, sontak semuanya kaget.

**SRIINGGG**

"Arigatou atas persembahannya" kata peri itu berterima kasih

"_Anata wa dare desuka_?" tanya Miku.

"Aku adalah Utauloid goddess (?) Oh... Pantas kalian tak tau aku, kalian pasti orang baru" tebak Utauloid goddess.

"Iya, kami orang baru disini. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_" kata Gumi.

"Iya. Karena kalian telah memberiku persembahan setangkai bunga, sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengabulkan 1 permohonan kalian" kata Utauloid goddess itu.

"Wah, _hontou ni_?" tanya Gakupo tak percaya.

"Iya, benar" jawab Utauloid goddess.

Sementara itu, para ksatria itu sedang memikirkan permohonan apa yang akan mereka minta pada Utauloid goddess. Awalnya Gakupo ingin mengucapkannya, namun langsung di hentikan oleh Luka. Apa yang diharapkannya? Dia berharap dia bisa secepatnya menikah dengan Luka! Dan itu membuatnya langsung diberi tinjuan kasih sayang dari Luka.

Pada akhirnya, mereka menemukan permohonan yang tepat untuk itu. Mereka telah sepakat, lalu mereka menengok ke Utauloid goddess yang sudah menunggu berjam-jam lamanya (?).

"Kami sudah memutuskan, Utauloid goddess" kata Len.

"Oh, sudah? Apa permohonan kalian?" tanya Utauloid Goddess.

"Apa kau bisa mengabulkan permohonan cinta?" tanya Lenka tiba-tiba.

"Ohh... Cinta? Tentu aku bisa" jawab Utauloid goddess yang sebenarnya sedikit kaget.

"Begini, kau kenal raja Akita Nero dari kota Vocatown?" tanya Gakupo.

"Raja Nero? Oh... Raja kota Vocatown itu?" tebak Utauloid goddess.

"Iya, raja Nero. Kami ingin agar raja Nero dan ratu Neru bisa bersatu" kata Len.

"Hah? Bersatu? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Utauloid goddess itu kepo.

"Begini, sebenarnya, kami di suruh raja Neru ke sini untuk membuat ratu Neru mengingat, menyukai raja Neru, Utauloid goddess" cerita Gumiya.

"Ohh... Tentu, akan kulakukan sekarang" kata Utauloid goddess.

**SRINNGGG**

"Sudah. Nanti kalian akan bertemu dengan ratu Neru, dia akan bicara pada kalian mengenai perasaannya di padang bunga" kata Utauloid goddess.

"Arigatougozaimasu, Utauloid goddess" kata Mikuo.

"Douitashimashite" balas Utauloid Goddess sambil tersenyum.

**SRINGGG**

Ia berputar pelan kembali ke dalam kolam itu. 12 ksatria itu pun kembali menuju Vocaloid farm mereka.

**To Be Continued**

Horee! Akhirnya chapter 7 updated :D

Gomen ne kalau ada typo disini

Review?


	8. Kisah Neru

_Minna_! :D Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 8 updated juga.. walau ga ada yang baca (^^)V

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**Kerajaan Nero dan Kerajaan Neru © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Para ksatria itu, baru saja menuju ke Vocaloid Farm mereka. Mereka menuju ke Harvest Farm dengan menggunakan jalan tadi, saat mereka pergi ke kolam Harvest goddess (Author: Ya iyalah =='). Mereka memikirkan, apa benar hal yang di katakan Harvest goddess itu akan terjadi? Mereka tetap berjalan dan sampai ke padang bunga mereka bertemu ratu Neru.

"Eh? Yang mulia ratu Neru?" kata Mikuo menunjuk ke ratu Neru.

"Um? Oh... Rupanya kalian... Kemarilah" kata ratu Neru mengajak para peternak itu menemaninya, Mikuo malu karna ternyata omongannya yang tidak sopan tadi terdengar oleh ratu Neru.

"Apa yang sedang yang mulia lakukan?" tanya Gumiya.

"Aku hanya sedang memandangi padang bunga ini, aku selalu ke sini setiap sore" kata ratu Neru.

"Ohh..." Len beroh-ria saja.

"Aku sebenarnya ke sini setiap sore, bukan hanya memandangi padang bunga ini saja, tapi karena mengingat masa lalu" kata ratu Neru yang sepertinya mau bercerita.

'_Pasti sekarang saatnya..._' pikir para ksatria itu.

**Neru POV**

"Kami dan yang lain siap mendengarkan cerita yang mulia jika yang mulia mau menceritakannya kepada kami" kata Gumiya.

"Hmm... Baiklah, aku akan bercerita" kataku.

Aku pun mulai menceritakan kisah kecilku kepada ksatria-ksatria ini.

"Dahulu, ketika aku masih kecil, aku selalu bermain dengan sahabat lamaku, namanya Nero"

_"Hai...! Nero! Tunggu aku!" kataku._

_"Makanya cepat!" suruh Nero._

_"Iya, kamu kan tau aku pakai gaun" kataku membela diri._

_"Iya, iya. Ya sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan" kata Nero._

"Dia benar-benar laki-laki yang baik, tidak seperti laki-laki yang lain, nakal dan pengganggu"

_"Hahaha" aku tertawa, main kejar-kejaran dengan Nero._

_"Hehehe... Ayo coba kejar aku kalau bisa!" kata Nero sombong._

_"Hieehhh... Dasar sombong, awas nanti aku tangkap kamu" kataku sambil tertawa, tapi saat aku berlari mengejar Saibara, aku terjatuh sehingga lututku terluka._

_"Eh? Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nero._

_"Aku baik-baik saja, kok.." jawabku berbohong._

_"Ini harus segera diobati, ayo kuantar kau pulang" kata Nero._

_"... Hai.. Arigatou, Nero-kun" kataku._

"Dia adalah pangeran dari kerajaan Vocaloid, sementara aku putri dari kerajaan Island"

_"Halo, perkenalkan, namaku Akita Nero. Pangeran dari kerajaan Vocaloid" kata Nero memperkenalkan diri._

_"Aku juga, perkenalkan, namaku Akiya Neru, putri dari kerajaan Island" balasku._

"Kami dulu sangat akrab dan sering bermain bersama.."

_"hahahaha, gambarmu lucu sekali" Nero mentertawakan gambarku._

_"Ih... Kamu sombong sekali.. hiks..." kataku mulai menangis._

_"Eh? Jangan menangis, dong" kata Nero panik._

_"HUWEEE!" aku tak bisa menahan tangisku._

_"Eh... Jangan menangis, ya? Ini, ambil" kata Nero memberikan sapu tangannya._

_"Arigatou.." kataku._

_"Iya, aku minta maaf, ya" Nero minta maaf padaku._

_"Iya, aku maafkan" balasku sambil tersenyum._

"Tapi, sayang-nya aku harus terpisah dengan Saibara karena perintah ayahnya juga, sehingga sampai sekarang aku masih belum bertemu dengannya"

"Begitulah kenanganku dan Nero waktu kecil" kataku mengingat masa laluku.

"Huwee... Aku kasihan sekali.." kata Gumi hampir menangis, yang lain jadi ikut sedih juga.

"Tapi, setelah kusadari... ternyata aku menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya" kataku jujur.

"Hah?" yang lain mendengar lagi dengan serius.

"Iya, aku sebenarnya, aku menyukai Nero" kataku berterus terang.

"_NANI_?!" para ksatria kaget setengah mati setelah mendengar pengakuanku.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Eh, nggak, kok. Nggak ada apa-apa" jawab Len.

"Oh iya, ratu Neru, apakah yang mulia ingin bertemu dengan raja Nero?" tanya Meiko.

"Oh, tentu saja. Apa kalian bisa mempertemukanku dengannya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu. Tapi, kami tidak akan menetap di perkebunan ini lagi" jawab Meiko.

"Karena kami adalah ksatria dari kerajaan Vocaloid" kata Rin.

"Jangan khawatir, karena akan ada cucuku, Mark. Ia akan tinggal di perkebunan disini" kataku.

"_Hontou_?" tanya yang lain tak percaya.

"Iya" jawabku.

**To Be Continued**

Yeyy! Ga kerasa, udah mau tamat :D

Review, ne?


	9. OWARI

Minna! Halo! XO Yeyy! Akhirnya tamat juga deh, cerita ini~ Daripada nunggu lama-lama, ayo kita baca! ^^

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**Kerajaan Nero dan Kerajaan Neru © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pagi ini adalah pagi para ksatria untuk kembali ke kerajaan Mineral. Mereka telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan sekarang mereka akan pulang ke istana. Kemarin mereka telah menghubungi raja Nero, kalau tugas mereka sudah selesai. Jadi raja Nero mengirimkan kapal untuk para ksatria dan ratu Neru.

"Hahh... Akhirnya kita akan pulang" kata Rin lega.

"Iya, sih... Tapi rasanya sedih juga meninggalkan kota ini" kata Miku.

"Hah? Kita baru beberapa hari menetap di sini, kamu sudah betah?" tanya Len.

"Bukan, bukan begitu" jawab Miku.

"Lalu karena apa?" tanya Gumiya.

"Karena... disini orang-orangnya ramah, baik hati dan suka menolong, itu yang membuatku betah" jawab Miku.

"Tadi katanya belum betah..!" kata Rin, Len dan Gumiya serempak.

"Hehehe, tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Miku sambil tertawa hambar.

"Tapi tidak lama lagi, perkebunan ini akan menjadi milik orang lain" kata Rinto.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, salah satu dari mereka pun membukakannya.

"_Ohayou_" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang berambut pirang seperti Rin masuk ke rumah mereka.

"_OᅳOhayou_" balas para ksatria gugup (Author: Lah? Kok mendadak? ._.).

"_Gomen_ kalau mengejutkan. Kata Neru _obaa-san_, aku di suruh untuk membenahi perkebunan ini" katanya.

"Ohh... Jadi kau yang akan menetap di perkebunan ini sekarang?" tanya Mikuo.

"_Sou_. Namaku Mark, _yoroshiku_" katanya.

"_Yoroshiku mo_" kata para ksatria.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ada yang mengetuk pintu lagi, salah satu dari para ksatria pun membukakannya lagi.

"_Ohayougozaimasu_" kata orang itu, ternyata orang itu adalah ratu Neru!

"Eh? _Ohayou_, ratu Neru" balas para ksatria.

"Ohh... Mark kau sudah disini ternyata" kata ratu Neru pada Mark.

"Iya, _baa-san_..." kata Mark.

"Nah, Mark, kau harus bisa membenahi perkebunan ini, ya" pesan ratu Neru.

"Jangan khawatir, nek. Aku akan mengurus perkebunan ini baik-baik" kata Mark berjanji.

"Ano, ratu Neru.." panggil Rin.

"Ya? Ada apa, Rin?" tanya ratu Neru.

"Sepertinya, kapal menuju Vocaloid Town sudah ada di pelabuhan" kata Rin.

"Ohh.. Baiklah. Nah, Mark, obaa-san pergi dulu, ya. Oh iya, _obaa-san_ akan suruh Leon untuk membuat jembatan.." kata ratu Neru.

"Hah? Jembatan?" tanya semuanya (minus Neru) heran.

"Iya. Jembatan itu digunakan agar kalian bisa pergi ke pulau sini atau ke pulau Vocaloid menggunakan jembatan" jelas ratu Neru.

"_Baa-san_, sekarang sudah saatnya" kata Mark.

"Iya, jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik ya, Mark" kata ratu Neru.

"_Hai_. _Ja ne_, _obaa-san_" kata Mark melambaikan tangannya setelah ratu Neru dan para ksatria pergi meninggalkan perkebunan itu.

* * *

Setelah setengah jam menuju ke pelabuhan, mereka pun tiba di pelabuhan dan memang benar, kalau kapal menuju kota Vocaloid sudah tiba.

"Ayo kita naik" ajak Lenka.

"Iyaaa!" balas para ksatria.

Kapal itu kemudian berjalan.

** TTOOTTTT! TTOOTTTT!**

Selama perjalanan menuju kota Vocaloid, para ksatria hanya masih memandang pulau Sunshine Island saja. Selamat tinggal pulau Sunshine Island...

* * *

Ketika sore telah tiba, akhirnya, mereka tiba di kota Vocaloid, semua penduduk menyambut mereka dengan semangat. Mereka berjalan menuju istana dan akhirnya mereka sampai.

"Silahkan masuk, yang mulia" kata seorang penjaga.

"_Hai_, _arigatou"_ kata Neru.

Mereka memasuki suatu ruangan yang cukup besar dan disanalah raja Nero bertemu kembali dengan ratu Neru.

"NERU!" panggil Nero.

"Nero?"

"Hohh..." raja Nero berlari-lari layaknya kuda lumping (-author ditabok-) menuju ratu Neru.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Saibara" kata Neru terharu.

"Iya, Neru" balas Nero.

Para ksatria yang sejak tadi tidak dihiraukan jadi ingin nangis bawang bombay (?), namun kemudian mereka tinggalkan raja Nero dan ratu Neru berduaan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Neru" panggil Nero.

"_Hai_? _Doushita no_, Nero-kun?" tanya ratu Neru.

"Ehem! Apakah kau ingin..." raja Nero dengan muka memerah, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Ia membuka kotak kecil itu dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin yang sangat indah dan berkilau.

"Eh? Kau melamarku?" tanya ratu Neru.

"Iya, apa kau mau?" tanya raja Nero.

"Tentu, aku mau" jawab ratu Neru.

Tak lama, beberapa hari kemudian, mereka pun menikah, meski mungkin mereka tak akan memiliki anak, tapi mereka tetap bersatu. Jembatan yang pernah di suruh Neru untuk menghubungkan pulau Sunshine Island dan Vocaloid Town pun sudah jadi.

Dan sejak saat itulah, kemudian datang masa romantis para ksatria yang mulai berpacaran.

**OWARI**

Waa...! Alurnya kecepatan dichapter ini! X(

Yaa... Gomen ne endingnya gaje banget

Author ga pandai bikin ending (QAQ)

Akhir kata, review please!


End file.
